Truth or Dare Young Justice Style
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: When a crazy fangirl comes through a rip into the DC universe, and forces a game of truth or dare upon the Young Justice team, The chaos that will unfold would put Klarion to shame! SEND IN YOUR OWN TRUTHS AND DARES I WILL NEED THEM! :D (Plus i will give you all a shout out) Rated T because you guys can send in whatever you like!
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't posted anything in ages, my inspiration juice ran out. So I decided to write this funny story because I don't feel like writing seriousness at the moment. Plus I am very into truth or dare stories at the moment.**

 **By the way, you can send in truths and/or dares to the people in the list I'm about to put below. This is set in season 1 of young justice.**

 **Robin – Dick Grayson**

 **Kid Flash – Wally West**

 **Artemis Crock**

 **Zatanna Zatara**

 **Red Arrow – Roy Harper**

 **Super-Boy – Conner Kent**

 **Miss Martian – M'gann M'orzz**

 **Aqualad – Kaldur'Ahm**

 **Word count: 1313**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

It was a normal, boring day at the cave. The team hadn't had a mission in a week, and even the small crimes like bank robberies or the occasional thugs hadn't come out to entertain the group of superhero teens.

Roy and Zatanna were keeping the team company, as they had nothing to do either, and thought that the team could provide a little entertainment.

Kaldur was sitting on the couch, reading a book on marine life, and Super-Boy was sitting next to him, watch static. Miss M was making dozens of cookies, which Wally devoured in seconds, and Zatanna was practising her magic. Robin was on the computer, trying to find websites to amuse him and Artemis and Wally were having their usual argument, with Roy getting pulled in every so often.

"Wally don't eat so fast! And keep your mouth shut!" Artemis fumed, as chewed loudly beside her.

"I can eat however I like, especially if I'm eating something this delicious!" Wally said with his mouth full.

"Its disgusting! You're disgusting!" Artemis growled at him.

"Yeah?! Well your disgusting!" Wally said while stuffing 12 more cookies into his mouth, and spraying Artemis with spittle as he talked.

"Eww Baywatch! Gross! And how does that even work?!" Artemis hissed at Wally, wiping the crumbs off her face and shuddering.

"Its not my fault!" Wally yelled, earning Artemis more cookie spit.

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Roy screamed at them. His eardrums were hurting and he would hurt someone if Wally and Artemis didn't stop soon.

"She started it!" Wally accused, pointing at Artemis.

Artemis opened her mouth to throw another insult back at the redhead, when suddenly Zatannas eye glowed white, and suddenly both the speedster and the archer's mouths were replace with zippers that were zipped up and stuck.

Zatanna grinned and placed a hand over mouth to try and shove down her giggles. Roy and Robin had both stopped what they were doing and weren't even trying to hold in their laughter as Wally and Artemis were desperately trying to tug open their zipped-up lips.

"Htuom 'simetrA piznU" Zatanna said clearly, and suddenly Artemis' mouth was returned, and the zipper was gone. Wally made a loud "Mrrmpf" as he tried yelling through the zipper that was still attached to his lips.

Artemis glared at Zatanna, but before she could say anything, Zatanna spoke up. "Now wally can eat with his mouth closed," She pointed out, and Artemis' glare turned into a smirk.

"Then I forgive you for zipping up my lips." She said.

Then suddenly Mount Justice started shaking violently. M'gann's cookie mixture spilt and Kaldur accidently ripped out a page of his book as Mount Justice jerked around.

Suddenly a black rip opened up in the wall of the cave and started sucking in the teens. M'gann tried to fly away, but the suction was too strong and it pulled her in, along with all the others, and the cookies.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Robin groaned and raised his head off the hard floor beneath him. Then remembering how he got there, he quickly sprang up and pulled out a bird-a-rang, on alert, ready for anything that may come out and surprise him.

He heard a drone of other voices start to groan and he looked around to find the rest of the team starting to get up. Wally's was one of the loudest. His zipper-mouth had obviously come off when they went through the rip.

"Where are we? And why are we here?" Zatanna asked no one in particular. "I don't know… Maybe-" Robin answered, but was cut off by Super-Boy. "Shh, listen. Do you hear that?" Super-Boy hissed. Everyone stopped their murmuring and listened.

One-by-one, they all heard a crunching sound coming from the other end of the dim grey room. Suddenly a girl came into focus, sitting at the back of the room, eating M'gann's cookies that had been sucked into the room as well. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes and jeans and a batman shirt on.

As soon as the girl saw the team, she chocked on the cookie she was eating. Then suddenly she stopped chocking, and with one fluid movement, she had leapt forward and glomped Robin and Wally, dragging them both down, and giggling madly.

The rest of the team exchanged glances and Robin and Wally looked freaked out. After a few moments, the girl composed herself, and got up.

"So I guess you are wondering what your doing here and who I am," The girl guessed quite accurately. "You could say that," Super-Boy muttered under his breath.

"Ok this will be long so get ready for it. Well, I come from this alternate universe where you guys only exist on TV. My world is a world full of fandoms, and fanfictions and fangirls and fanboys and more fans. I, am a fangirl, and I have found a wormhole from my dimension to your dimension, to inflict the torture on you know as truth or dare." The girl said. "And my Fanfiction name is TanzaniteBlue, so just call me Tanzy."

Robin grinned an evil grin. He knew that he was the best at truth or dare; he could find so many blackmailing ideas! Robin was very happy thinking about the juicy secrets he could find out from his friends, he let loose a small cackle.

Wally shuddered and the rest of the team looked at Robin strangely. Tanzy however, swooned. "I have dreamed of hearing Robins signature cackle!" She sighed. Robins face looked like this: O-O;

Wally groaned. "Have you ever played Truth or Dare with Rob before? You never hide anything from this guy!" Artemis stiffened.

"Anyway guys, this is being posted live on the Internet in my world, so I will ask everyone who reads to send in truths or dares. And if I don't get any, then your fate will fall to me!" Tanzy laughed manically. The teens all shuddered.

"Anyway, I need to go back to my world, but I will be back soon to give you your truths and dares." Tanzy said, and waved her hands. Three big walls suddenly fell out of nowhere, and separated the large room into three smaller rooms.

One of the rooms had three beds in it and the other had five. The third and largest room had two couches, a table, one chair and a pile of food in it.

The group of superhero's stared. "May I ask how you did that?" Kaldur asked incredulously. Tanzy grinned. "Apparently travelling through a rip to an alternate dimension gives you fangirl powers."

Kaldur, Robin, Wally, Conner, Roy, Zatanna, Artemis and M'gann all groaned. This game would indeed be torturous.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){][](){}[](){}[]**

 **So there you have it, the first chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE sends in your Truths or dares, and don't forget to tell me whom you want them to happen to!**

 **By the way, I don't mind which pairings you choose to have a dare/truth done to them, but remember, I LIVE for Spitfire and Chalant. So whichever pairings you put a dare/truth for Robin, Zatanna, Wally and Artemis, the pairings will ALWAYS turn out as Spitfire and Chalant.**

 _ **AND REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR TORTUROUS TRUTHS AND DARES FOR THE TEAM!**_


	2. Authors Note - Please Read

**So catspats31 says you guys have to PM me your truth or dares or its illegal or something. So please PM me your Truths and Dare's because I cant use them if you don't! (According to catspats31 anyway.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for PM-ing me your reviews! I can't wait to use all your truths and dares; they are all good for stirring up juice!**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Roy was banging his head against a wall. He had had enough being stuck in this room with these people for ages. Couldn't _anything_ happen to chase away his bored-ness?

Then suddenly a voice that sounded very much like the zeta tubes said, " _TanzaniteBlue"_ and Roy bashed his head against the wall once more. _Anything but this!_

"Hola! I'm back and I have truths and dares for you!" Tanzy said skipping happily straight through a wall and into the room. Wally tried to vibrate through the walls, but Tanzy used her 'fangirl' powers to pull him back, grinning evilly. Wally groaned.

By then, all the teens had gathered in the room, and Tanzy waved her hands to make the room expand, and placed a rounded couch smack in the middle.

Everyone sat down begrudgingly, and waited for Tanzy to reveal their fate. Robin was smiling evilly, but less excitedly than when he first heard they would be playing truth or dare.

Wally and Artemis were on opposite sides of the couch, sunken into it. M'gann was looking nervous, and Conner was looking bored. Kaldur was interested and Roy… Now had a permanent red spot on his head from where he was hitting it against the wall.

"Ok, lets get down to business," Tanzy said, sifting through the pile of reviews. "Ooooh Wally, you have so many!" She grinned maniacally. Wally looked scared out of his mind.

"First we have a truth and a dare for Wally!" Tanzy said. "Its from **Lucy-Alverse-Evolution**! She says: why do you start fights with Artemis when she is doing nothing?" Tanzy looked at Wally curiously, as did every other person in this room. Artemis was glaring down Wally, waiting for his answer.

Wally however, jumped up. "She is never just doing nothing!" he said. It was Artemis' turn to stand then. "Yes I am! You are always the one to start everything!" She said, louder than she needed.

"No I am not! You start it! Like with the whole, you eat disgustingly thing!" Wally shouted. Roy groaned. _AGAIN? REALLY!?_

"No, I say something and you always turn it into a fight!" Artemis snapped. Conner stepped in. "Its true, you do," He said to Wally. The others nodded.

Wally spluttered. "No I…. I do not! Its… She… I… UGH!" Wally started, the trailed off at the end, and plonked himself back on the couch muttering. Artemis sat down too, feeling like she won that.

"Tanzy was smiling dementedly. "Well that was fun! But time to move on." Wally breathed out in relief. "We have a dare for Wally now!" Tanzy said, watching as Wally stiffened.

"It's again from **Lucy-Alverse-Evolution** and **Bluedog270** sent in the same one. They said: Pick one of you team-mates, go into the closet, wait for the team mate you picked to choose someone to go into the closet with you!" Tanzy said, only barely pausing for breath.

Wally was thinking carefully. _Artemis already has it in for me, so not her… Robin would probably go all evil bat so not him… Roy? No… Conner? Nah he is still made at me for eating all his Ice cream…_ _not M'gann, or she wont be picked to go in with me… so Kaldur._

"I'll choose Kaldur," Wally said, going with the safest option. Tanzy waved her hand, and a closet appeared in the room, which Wally stepped into.

 **=======Out of the closet=========**

"So who do you choose Kaldur?" Tanzy asked. An evil grin spread over Kaldur's face. It didn't suit him, and everyone was a bit freaked out. "I will choose Artemis." He said decisively.

Robin grinned at the look of horror crossing Artemis' face. "Why would you doom me to this Kaldur!" Artemis wailed suddenly. He just shrugged, the evil look never once slipping off his face.

Artemis balled her fist and growled in Kaldur's face, then thought better of it and stepped into the closet. She was going to get Kaldur back for this!

 **===========In the closet=========**

Wally slapped his hand against his face as he saw who was coming in. "I thought Kaldur was the safe option!" He said, annoyed. Artemis shot him a look of death, and he shut up.

Outside of the closet, all the other could hear was silence. Robin's chance of blackmail was slipping away. He needed to think of something. "Can't you do anything?" Robin asked Tanzy.

She nodded at let loose at small fangirl squeal of evilness. Robin sort of regretted asking. Tanzy waved her hands, and the closet seemed to shrink.

Inside the closet, Wally and Artemis started to slide together as the walls moved in. "What's happening!" Artemis said, as the walls pushed her towards Wally. "No… Idea…" Wally grunted as he tried to push against the walls.

Then Wally tried to vibrate through the closet walls, but rebounded off them and flew into Artemis, who growled through her blush at having him so close.

From outside the closet Wally heard Tanzy say, "I Wally-proofed it!"

He groaned, _not again!_

"Ok, so while Wally and Artemis enjoy their cuddling time, lets move on! So **B00kFan** asks Robin to reveal his identity…" Tanzy says, but was cut off as Robin choked on air. Tanzy frowned, then continued. " _BUT_ I do know that the Bats will personally kill Robin, and me probably, if that happened, so Robin can keep his identity secret." Robin sighed in relief.

" **B00kFan** also dares SuperBoy to make a video saying; my name is Conner Kent and my favourite things in the world are monkeys. Then post it on YouTube." Tanzy continued through the pile of Dares. She waved her hands and a camera appeared next to SuperBoy. He growled and got up with the camera.

Turning it on he said, "My name is Conner Kent and my favourite things in the world are… Monkeys." SuperBoy growled out the last part, then threw the camera to Tanzy who quickly uploaded it to YouTube.

"So I think its time for Wally and Artemis to come out so I can fangirl over spitfire," Tanzy said, earning creeped out faces from everyone. "What is spitfire?" Zatanna asked. Tanzy just added to her crazy factor by smirking and laughing almost manically. Waving her hands, the closet disappeared and Wally and Artemis tumbled out, both blushing. They sat down quietly on either sides of the couch.

Tanzy giggled. "Ok next, we get to watch Di- I mean Robin try to catch Wally at his top speed. You can thank **unmistakeablegryffindor** for that."

Wally let a grin cross his face and Robin groaned. Wally sped off bouncing across the room, with Robin running to where he was seconds ago. However fit Robin was, ( **and he is soooo fit :swoon** :) he could not keep up with Wally and he was starting to run out of breath.

Zatanna kind of felt bad for Robin. Like he could actually catch Wally without his utility belt, which she could have sworn she saw Tanzy playing with a few minutes ago…

"Pu Yllaw Pirt" she whispered under her breath, and as soon as she said that, Wally stumbled and fell, leaving Robin to jog up to him panting and tagged him.

Wally sighed and Robin sat down, but this time, he chose to sit next to Zatanna. "Thanks," he whispered to her. Tanzy, who apparently had better hearing than SuperBoy, sighed as she watched Robin and Zatanna, and almost fell off the couch.

"Ok the next one is also from **unmistakeablegryffindor** and she says…. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND NOW FOREVER **UNMISTAKEABLEGRYFFINDOR** YOU ARE THE BEST!" Tanzy squealed and almost passed out as she collapsed onto the couch giggling like someone stuck in arkham asylum for 20 years who had gone insane.

M'gann stood up and picked the fallen review off the ground. "The first one to kiss Tanzy gets a free pass," She read aloud, and then dropped the paper and along with Artemis and Zatanna slowly backed away.

The 5 boys gulped and took one look at the giggling fangirl and made their choices at that moment. Conner and Roy dropped out almost immediately, claiming they didn't need a free pass to survive what other tortures awaited in those reviews. Kaldur took a while to decide, but after a few more glances at Tanzy, who had hardly calmed down, he too stepped back.

Wally was considering his options. He had been involved in a lot of things so far, so a free pass wouldn't be too bad but…

Robin was considering his options. He just wanted blackmailing material, not to get too involved. Tanzy was nice to let him off with his secret ID but that might not happen again. He decided to outrun the secrets people could pull from him during this game.

Quickly, Robin moved over to Tanzy, pulled her up and gave her the quickest kiss he could, before dropping Tanzy back on the couch and sitting down.

Robin blushed, and Zatanna felt jealousy stab her. But why should she be jealous? Nothing was happening between her and Robin, and she didn't want it to, did she?

"Free pass" Robin stated. Tanzy was unconscious, but had a grin to rival the Cheshire cats on her face, so Kaldur picked up the remainder of the reviews and started to read.

" **Artemis Raven Courtney** dares Artemis to call her ex boyfriend Davis (Off the top of my head) and spend a full two minutes talking to him," Kaldur reads from the pile, and Tanzy in hearing this shoots up.

"Did I hear something that could result in spitfire?" She says rapidly. Once again Zatanna asked what spitfire was. Looking at Kaldur, Tanzy frowned and snatched the reviews away before he could see anymore.

Artemis groaned, pulled out a phone and called her ex. "Um, hey Davis." She started. "Just wanted to see how you were…" She continued awkwardly.

"No I don't want to start dating again." Wally tensed.

"What do you mean where am i?" Artemis said, seeming more than a little nervous. She looked around the room before speaking again.

"I don't really know... What do you mean you can't see me? Why would you be able to see me?" Artemis' voice was raised, the angry look in her eye showing the temper the team usually saw.

"Are you at my house!? OH MY GOD YOU ARE! GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE CREEP!" Artemis yelled. She hung up and sat fuming on the couch.

Tanzy softly spoke up. "Uhh that was less than two minutes…" She said. Artemis gave her a look that rivalled the bat glare. "I guess 30 seconds is ok," Tanzy said quickly. The team sat in silence.

The only person that seemed angrier than Artemis was Wally. He was clenching his fists and thinking of how to find this guy and teach him not to mess with Artemis.

"Are you ok Wally? Robin asked, concerned for his red-faced friend. Wally wasn't listening, still thinking about how to murder this _Davis._

"Wally?!" Roy said, waving his hand in front of the speedsters face. "What?" Wally said, snapping out of his daze, and trying to seem cool, but everyone could see the anger in his face.

"I believe you are jealous, Wally," Kaldur said factually. Wally's face went redder. "N-No I just was, Uhh… wondering who that guy was…" Wally stammered.

Artemis sighed. "My stalker-ish ex boyfriend. He is really creepy, and I really regret showing him where my house was," She said, shuddering.

"Well I think this is a good time to finish this chapter," Tanzy said. "I will see you guys next time!" She ran off, and straight through a wall, where she disappeared.

The team just sat in silence. "So this is how these things will go," Robin stated. Then he grinned. This was going to be fun.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 **So the first truths and dares! Im sorry if your truth/dare didn't get done in this chapter, I promise I will do it next time! I ran out of time on this one, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Don't forget to PM me more Truths And Dares!**


End file.
